Your Suck Is Showing
by littlemusings
Summary: "Nick threw aside his controller and whacked Jeff in the head with his pillow. Jeff groaned in pain and looked at his best friend, t-shirt, Donald Duck boxers and all." Nick and Jeff play Left 4 Dead, with particularly interesting results. Niff. Complete.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, Left 4 Dead, or Star Wars.

This was originally written for slushiezombieh on Tumblr. I love her.

* * *

><p><strong>Your Suck Is Showing<br>**_A Drabble Featuring Left 4 Dead, Star Wars, and __Cockblocking_**  
><strong>by littlemusings

* * *

><p>"HA! YOUR SUCK IS SHOWING, NICK. YOU TOTALLY SUCK!"<p>

"No. Fucking. Way," Nick breathed as Jeff, again, for the tenth time, got the most kills. "This must be rigged. No way, dude. You _cannot _kill that many regular infected and all the Boomers. And that Witch. I thought I killed a Boomer, I really thought I did!"

Nick fell back on his bed, arms folded, his mouth turned over in a frown. Oh, how he hated playing Left 4 Dead in their dorm room.

"You're just jealous because I'm better," Jeff teased, sticking his tongue out and pushing his blue sunglasses down. "I'm the most badass of badasses."

Nick sat up and stared at the blonde boy. "That's not true," he said indignantly. "That's impossible."

"Shut up, Luke Skywalker, and let's start the next round," Jeff said, bouncing with excitement. Nick reluctantly complied and sat next to Jeff, XBOX controller held tight in his hand.

"I'll be Zoey this time," he announced loudly.

"Hell, no, I'm Zoey!" Jeff countered. "You were Zoey two rounds ago."

Nick gave him an accusing glare. "You were Zoey the last round!"

"I don't give a crap!"

"Well, I do, and I want to be _Zoey!_"

"You can be Louis."

"_DUDE, Louis is secretly a fucking drug addict,_" Nick hissed. "Don't you see? Just playing _as _him will make you want to run for the medical kits right away! I will _need _to guide him to the medical kits! He's going to hog all the damn pills. I WANT TO PLAY ZOEY."

And that was when Jeff smiled smugly at the brunette, sunglasses and all, and clicked Zoey.

"Too bad, so sad, my dear Nicholas."

"That's it. You're going down."

_BAM._

Nick threw aside his controller, picked up his pillow, and whacked Jeff in the head with it; Jeff's blue wayfarers falling off the bridge of his nose. Jeff groaned in pain and looked at his best friend, t-shirt, Donald Duck boxers and all, and furrowed his eyebrows. He grabbed a pillow and aimed for Nick's legs.

Nick, being the dancer he was, jumped as the pillow swung beneath him. He jumped off the bed and stood in the corner, by the window, eyes wide and vigilant. Jeff crouched and stalked over, pillow raised and at the ready.

"DIE, WITCH!" Jeff bellowed, running towards Nick at full-speed. Screaming, Nick jumped aside and attempted to trip Jeff.

Unfortunately, they both fell as their bodies collided, and Jeff was on top of Nick, face-first.

Their eyes seemed to meet for a brief second.

"Um…Jeff," Nick mumbled, unable to move. Jeff blinked, and shook his head. "Wow. Um. This is awkward."

"Uh, yeah," Jeff whispered back.

Nick looked up at the boy who was his 'best friend'. _Best friends, my ass, _he always heard David snort. _You two are just like Kurt and Blaine, so oblivious. _

So, maybe David _was right, _because in that brief second, Jeff pressed his lips to Nick's.

It was soft, and it was gentle, and Nick felt as if he were on Cloud 9.

Immediately, they separated.

"Oh. Um," Jeff said, flustered, his face turning a fine shade of red.

"That…that kiss," Nick spluttered. "I…I…"

"Let's go back to the game, shall we?" Jeff said, clearing his throat. He stood up and held out his hand. Nick took it, and when they were both standing, eyes meeting again, they found their arms tangled in an embrace, their bodies extremely close, and their lips touching.

And that was when a loud knock was heard, and the door of their dorm room flew open. The boys flew apart and pretended to be playing _Left 4 Dead_ again.

"I KNEW IT!" David exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at the two boys. "BLAINE, WES, YOU BOTH OWE ME TWENTY DOLLARS EACH. COME ON, PAY UP."

"Did you really have to cockblock that?" Blaine said uneasily, digging in his jeans pocket for money.

Wes shook his head. "Yes, he did. Because he never got to cockblock you and Kurt's first kiss."

"Ho—How, what?" the guilty exclaimed, extremely confused.

"Crack at the bottom of the door," David grinned, pointing to the bottom of the doorway. Indeed, there was a tiny crack, good enough for one person to look through. "Playing video games, ha!"

Nick and Jeff blushed deeply, and threw their pillows at their friend, who ran out immediately.

Blaine and Wes remained by the doorway, weary.

"He wanted to cockblock Kurt and me?"

"Indeed. Now, let us leave before we get XBOX controllers thrown at us," Wes snickered, pointing towards Nick and Jeff, who were fuming. Blaine and Wes dashed out immediately, leaving the three-six boys alone.

"GET ANOTHER ROOM WITH A SEALED DOOR!" David shouted, laughing loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I don't know what this is. I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS. I SHIP NIFF, OKAY? THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE WRITTEN NIFF. PLEASE EXCUSE ME WHILE I SQUEAL OVER THE THREE-SIX MAFIA. THEY OBVIOUSLY HAVE MORE THAN A BROMANCE GOING ON THERE.

Yeah, I think Louis is secretly a drug addict. He always shouts "LOL GUISE, LOOK, PILLZ!11oneone!" If Left 4 Dead were really a movie (rather, a show on HBO), I bet he would be loving the medical kits day and night.

Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review!


End file.
